Transformers Prime: Two Nakadai's
by mchap1154
Summary: I've read a few fanfics where its either Jack or Raf, that gets a sister, so this time I'm gonna make so that Miko has one, a little sister! So lets just see how everything goes with another girl that tries to be like her sister (I know what your thinking... Bulkheads in trouble isn't he? - -')
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey ya'll, here's another TFP Fanfic for ya. I sucked majorly at the first one I did, but I wanna try again, and I hope you guys like this story, anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue.

A young girl slept peacefully in her bed, which was decorated with a pink Japanese cherry blossom tree with a black trunk. She had a standard room for a twelve-year-old girl. She had stuffed animals like teddy bears, beagle puppies, and a white tiger. The walls of her room were a cool mint color, and she had rock star posters on each wall. About two or three for each. She had a desk that was right next to her bed, it a pencil holder and pencil sharpener, with a few pieces of blank white paper, a silver desk lamp and a sketch book. There was a trashcan next to it and it was filled with crumbled up papers, all probably failed drawings. Now you know what the room looks like, but what about the girl that lives in it.

The girl that layed in bed had ebony black hair that came down to her shoulder blades. She had fair skin; she had Japanese features to her eyes. She was hugging one her teddy bears close to her, a little brown bear with a pink ribbon tied around its neck with a delicate looking bow.

The door to her room soon opened up and another girl stepped into her room. She had a pair of shorts with black leggings, with a pair of black boots. She had a blue t-shirt with lime green lining on the sleeves. She had her hair up in two high pigtails with a ponytail that had a pink strip in it and the tips of her hair in the pigtails her pink too. She snuck up on the girl in bed as quiet as possible, and when she was close enough.

"Hey!" she yelled and shook her violently. The girl woke up with a jolt and a yelp while clutching her bear close to her chest. She turned to see the other girl holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Miko, you scared me half to death!" The girl scolded

"Oh come on, I thought you knew me by now." Miko said as she stopped laughing and had her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I guess your right." The girl said as a smile came to her face

"Alright." Miko said as she sat next to the girl and hugged her. "So now that that's over how about a bit of breakfast and we get going for school ok."

"Ok."

Miko left the girl to get ready and dressed. The got out of bed and changed out of her black tank top and black and red sweat shorts, into a short sleeve dark green shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and black tense shoes. She put her long black hair into a ponytail, brushed her teeth and got her backpack and ran to the kitchen.

She ran in and grabbed a piece of toast with jelly on it while her stepparents weren't looking and sneaked over to the door.

"Miwa." Said a female voice

She turned around and saw her host mother with her arms crossed and a cocked eyebrow.

"Sorry mama, I just don't wanna be late." Miwa said to her host mother

"Alright gone, your sister is waiting outside, both of you be back right after school ends alright." She said with a kind smile

"Ok mama."

"And Miwa!"

"Yes?"

"Keep your sister out of trouble this time please."

"I'll try."

Miwa ran out of the house to see her big sister Miko. Miko turned around and smiled at her sister.

"Well are you ready or not?" she asked with her hands on her hips

"Yeah I'm ready, I have a feeling today is gonna be awesome." Miwa said as she walked next to her sister while holding her hand

"Hopefully that feeling means we won't have to see the principle again." Miko said sarcastically. She heard her sister laugh, and fun idea came to her. While Miwa wasn't looking she lightly hit her sister on the shoulder.

"Your it!" Miko said as she ran

"Hey no fair you used a surprise attack." Miwa yelled as she ran to catch up with her sister

"All is fair in love and war sis." Miko yelled back

All the way to school the two of them tagged each other, but Miko had a little trouble tagging her sister because she was smaller and a bit faster than she was, but she tried anyway.

So that's how there life was. Miko and Miwa Nakadai. Two sisters from Japan that now live here in America. They had a pretty normal life, in school they had each other and to them that's all they needed to survive high school. Speaking of which, your probably wondering what Miko's little sister is doing high school. Well even though she's a lot like her big sister, she's a very smart girl, and try's her best to get good grades. Which of course she does. So good she got to be in the same school and grade as her sister, and they even have the same classes together. This they both completely loved.

So yeah, they look out for each other, but little did they know was after school today, their lives were going to change forever.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so what do you think, is it good, is it bad? R&R and tell me what you think. Remember to more reviews I get the quicker I'll update with this story and the others that I'm working on ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for not updating fast enough, I was with my family hanging out at the new Lake House that my parents just bought we a great time and it was AWESOME, I also go to work on this a little bit, so here's the update enjoy ;)**

* * *

Ch. 1 Darkness Rising part. 1

After school today Miwa walked out of her class after finishing some of her last minute class work. No this does not mean she's a nerd; she just wants to finish it so she won't have homework. She walked down the stairs and saw her sister sitting with her legs crossed and in her hand was a sketchbook with a drawing of a blue motorcycle. She ran up to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey Miko, watch ya doin'?" she asked innocently

"Drawing the coolest motorcycle ever." Miko answered. She looked up to continue drawing, but the bike was gone. They both heard the sound of an engine running and turned to see a boy with a gray shirt and white long sleeves with blue jeans and black and white sneakers.

"Aw man. There goes my dream ride." Miko said as her shoulders slumped

"Hey why don't we follow him?" Miwa asked

"What? Why?"

"Well you want to complete that drawing right? Maybe if we befriend him, he can give us a ride sometimes. And besides, I think this it what that feeling I said I had was about this morning." Miwa said

Miko's eyes widened a little bit, but nodded her head in agreement. She and Miwa ran in the direction the boy went. They took a detour and went through an ally that lead to the front of the ally where he was. When they got there they heard two voices, a male and a female voice. They didn't hear the entire conversation, but they heard the last part.

"Because you are one of the few. One of the only few that have ever seen us, and your safety is our number one priority. That's why Optimus asked for you." The female voice said. And that voice happened to be a giant blue robot with bright blue eyes.

"Dude what are you waiting for?! Got with!" Miko said out loud.

The two of them turned to see Miko and Miwa. Miwa shrunk back behind her sister, and held on to her leg.

"Scrap." The robot said with a deadpan look. "Alright, looks like those two are coming with us."

"You mean one don't you?" the boy asked

"No I mean two."

That's when Miwa stepped out from behind Miko to reveal herself. Miko ran up to the boy as he hopped on the bike. She turned around and looked back at her sister who stayed where she was.

"Miwa what's wrong?" Miko asked. Her sister said nothing in response, at a loss for words. "Its gonna be ok, come on." Miko said as she held out her hand for her sister.

Miwa thought it through for a second, then ran to her sister and grabbed her hand and hopped on the bike holding on to Miko's waist tight. The engine of the motor stared up and the next they knew they were on the road going 45 miles per hour on the streets of the town, but turned into 70 once they hit the road that lead to the desert of Nevada. The three of them became acquainted with each other. The boy was known as Jack Darby, and the blue robot was known as Arcee.

Soon the four of them came to a giant rock formation in the middle of the desert. As they came to the rock wall, the wall opened up to reveal a secret entrance. As they drove in, Miko and Miwa stared on in awe as they came into a main room with two other robots. A big green one, and a white and orange one working on a computer. When they came to a stop they the yellow and black Camaro opened its back door to let out a young boy about the same age as Miwa. He had brown hair rectangular red glasses and orange vest and white long sleeve shirt. Mean while Jack, Miko and Miwa all got off as Arcee changed back.

"I thought you said there were only two." The white and orange said

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiple." Arcee said with a non-chalant wave of her hand.

Miko looked around and her eyes landed on the giant green robot, which stood looking over them. She ran up to him with an exciting glint in her eye.

"Hey, I'm Miko, who are you?" Miko asked

"Bulkhead." He answered

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal, how much do you weigh, ever used a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" She bombarded him with multiple questions. Miwa let out a small sigh; she expected that from her sister.

"If you guys are robots, who made you?" The boy asked

"Puh-leez." The orange and white 'bot said sounding offended.

Soon a loud stomping that made the ground the shake. Miwa made her way over to her sister and held onto her. Miko put a comforting hand on her shoulder. They all turned around to see one of the biggest 'bots they have ever seen. With the colors of silver, red and blue. Miwa's eyes widened as she looked up to the giant bot's blue eyes.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." He explained.

Jack had stepped forward to him. "Why are you here?"

"To protect your kind from the Decepticons."

"The jokers that tried to bump us off last night." Arcee said to Jack

Miwa held onto Miko a little tighter, and she gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Well why are they here?" Jack asked

The 'bot had kneeled down to look them all at eye level. "A fair question Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of war." He explained

"Why are you fighting a war?" Miwa asked, as she had finally gathered enough courage to speak. The 'bot turned to her with an answer in mind.

"Foremost over the control of our energon supply. The lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for many centuries. In the beginning I fought along side one whom I consider a brother. But in times of war, ideals can be corrupted. It was thus, Megatron had lost his way."

Miwa listened to him with intent of learning more about this war, and the one called Megatron. But of course her sister ruined the moment. She let out a sigh of boredom.

"Is there gonna be a quiz?" She asked while twirling the end of her ponytail. Jack and Raf sent a glare her way, while Miwa smiled a little. Hey, she had respect for these guys, but funny is funny.

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked after he found this as an opportunity to speak.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from for some time, but if is return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic. And now since you know of our existence," Optimus then rose to his full height "As of last night, I fear the Decepticons, now know of yours."

Miwa shuddered a little bit, not wanting to know what would happen if she, her sister, or her new friends ran into the Decepticon again.

**(In the regions of Space)**

A giant spacebridge floated in the middle of space. It suddenly reared to life as fresh energon followed its veins and created a giant swirling green, white, and light blue portal appeared. Something was coming through. A ship that certainly wasn't of any earth releated ship. Once it was out, it transformed into a silver bot. He was huge with a purple arm cannon on his left arm and a dark purple Decepticon insignia on his chest. His eyes were a bright red and if looks could kill you would be dead.

"Decepticons! I have returned." Megatron shouted. The con once again, had their leader.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo, a cliffhanger, hope you guys have enjoyed this so far, and trust me you are gonna love the next chapter I just know it! So anyway R****&R and the updates will keep on coming KK, see ya! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok ya'll listen up, I had to get this chapter posted, because I'm not gonna be using the computer for a while, my last Exam is coming and have to pass this one, i did pretty good on my Spanish that I had today, but this i just have to pass, anyway I hope you can all be patient, and please forgive me for updating for a while ok, but for now Enjoy! (Disclaimer: I do not own and TFP characters except for Miwa)**

* * *

Ch. 2 Darkness Rising part 2.

Miwa her sister and her two new friends, the boy she learned was named Raf, stood on a balcony looking back at the 'bots that she learned were Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus Prime. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Jack speak.

"Ok we get it. See any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we go now?" Jack asked

"WHAT?!" Miko and Miwa said at the same time. Jack turned to them with wide eyes at the sudden outburst.

"Me and Miwa are living a dream here in 'Botswana'." Miko said pointing to each of the 'bots.

"Yeah and were not gonna let you, or anyone else for that matter here, to shatter it!" Miwa said for her sister.

"Yeah that's my girl!" Miko said as they exchanged high fives.

Optimus choose this point in time to cut in. "For now it would be best if the four of you remain under our watch. At least until we can interoperate our enemies' intentions."

"Optimus!" Ratchet exclaimed coming next to Optimus. "With all due respect, the human children are more in danger here than out there."

"Children?" Jack said sounding offended

"They have no protective shell. If they go under foot they will go… squish." Ratchet stomped his foot in their direction to emissive his point. They all took a step back, and Miwa hid behind her sister. Miko laughing a little at that, she just thought it was cute.

"Then for now Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus said with a sweep of hand.

Miwa couldn't help but laugh quietly at that, but it wasn't quiet enough to escape Optimus and Ratchet's hearing.

Suddenly green lights lite up the room along with an alarm.

Optimus and Ratchet stepped to he computer to investigate the alarm.

"What is that?" Jack asked

"**Proximity Sensor. It means someone's topside." **Bumblebee whirled

Jack looked a little confused, but was answered by Raf and surprisingly Miwa.

"Proximity Sensor." They said at the same time. They shared surprised glances, but brought their attention back to Jack.

"Someone's up top." Miwa said pointing to the ceiling.

"Its Agent Fowler." Ratchet said sounding annoyed.

They all gave him a questioning look. "I thought we were the only ones that knew about you guys." Jack said stepping forward

"Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the out side world. Since he only tends to visit when there are… issues it would be best if you did not meet him at this time." Optimus explained

They all nodded in understanding and started to look for a place to hide. They hid behind the staircase, but Miwa tripped and didn't back up in time before the elevator door opened. Suddenly a large green foot stepped in front of her. She looked up to see it was Bulkhead who was shielding her. He gave her a sign to be quiet and she gave a grateful smile and nodded in agreement. He returned to smile, but was brought away from it when he heard Agent Fowler's voice.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note of numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car," He gave a heated glare to Bumblebee and Arcee at the last part. The two of them just shrugged it off.

"So any thing you wanna get off your tin chest, Prime?" Agent Fowler asked with an angered glare. Miwa shrunk back at his tone, and came a little closer to Bulkhead.

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus said in a level headed tone.

"They're back, aren't they?" Fowler stated

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left." Optimus responded

"Then its time to wake up the pentagon."

"Hear me Agent Fowler. We are best, possibly, your only option against the decepticon threat."

"Says you."

"Hey fleshy," Bulkhead interrupted "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force. And how much to use it." Bulkhead said grabbing a piece of Ratchet's equipment and crushing it in his hand. He did move quit a bit so Miwa had to run behind him if she wanted to stay out of sight.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet said with anger

"Enough." Optimus said with raised voice. 'I don't blame him for getting mad' Miwa thought

"Military involvement will only inflict more casualties. Perhaps you can withstand the widespread casualties, Agent Fowler. I however can not." Optimus said

"Then do us all a favor and handle this Prime. Under the radar." Fowler said as he back inside the elevator. "Or I will." That was the last thing he said until the door closed.

"Pretty big talk. For a human." Bulkhead said with his eyes narrowed at where Fowler left not long ago.

"He is concerned for the safety of his world Bulkhead. As he should be."

Suddenly a grunt of annoyance could be heard and they all turned to Ratchet. "Blasted earth tech… Cliffjumper's signal just came back online." Ratchet said

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked walking up to Ratchet

"Its not. Another bug. The systems full of them."

"Optimus if there's a chance that Cliff's alive, then we at least have to try." Arcee said walking up to Optimus.

He thought it over for a moment then found an answer. "Ratchet prepare sick bay we may need it." Optimus said walking towards the groundbrigde.

"Hey!" He turned to Miko and Miwa who was right behind her. "What can we do?" she asked

"Remain here with Ratchet." He said plainly. "Aww" Miko said in frustration and disappointment. Ratchet did the same thing.

They all gathered near the groundbrigde and were ready for battle. "Autobots roll out." They transformed and entered the green vortex then disappeared.

"What just happened?" Jack asked in awe.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the groundbridge." Ratchet said as if it were mere child's play

"What's a groundbridge?" Raf asked

"A scale down version of the space bridge technology." He replied

"You make it sound kinda dull." Miwa said

"Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel,

"You're stuck here, on earth." Jack finished for him

"With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the groundbridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet." Ratchet explained

"Whoa! So does it work for humans?" Raf asked

"Naturally." Ratchet said with a hint of pride

"You mean me and Miwa could just shoot on over and visit our parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked sounding hopeful. Miwa's eyes grew wide with joy; she would love very much to see her actual parents.

"Within moments." Ratchet said as he leaned down in front of Miko and Miwa so he was at eye level. "In fact allow me to send you there immediately. All four of you."

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko retorted with her hands on her hips.

"You show em' sis." Miwa said with a big smile on her face. Miko let a laugh escape her as she picked Miwa up and paced her on her back. The two of them laughed a little bit more as Miko walked them down stairs. Ratchet looked back at them for a minute, but soon returned his attention to the computer. Hopefully no saw, but there was ghost of a smile on his face that only stayed for a short time. It was actually kind of… cute, the way those two were. It was obvious to him that Miko cared for her sister and Miwa felt the same way. Those two were as close as close can be.

As time passed Miko and Miwa found it pretty funny to get on Ratchets nerves.

"What does this do?" Miko asked with Miwa now beside her

"Broken, don't touch." Ratchet said with his attention on the computer

"Don't touch that either." He said suddenly without even looking at her.

"Does this guys have eyes on the back of his head, or what?" Miwa whispered to Miko. She snickered trying her best not to laugh.

"Is there anything we can touch?" Jack asked coming to stand next Miwa with Miko right next to her. Ratchet looked at him for a brief minute, until he heard something pop up on his computer. It was covered in 'Error' X's.

"How come you guys are using earth computers?" Raf asked

"It certainly isn't by choice! It was handed down to us from the previous lieutenants when we inherited, this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit."

Another set of 'Error' popped up on the screen again, and he groaned and shook his head defeat.

"I think I can fix that." Raf said waling up to Ratchet with his laptop.

"Oh really?" Ratchet scoffed "You know this is complex technology you're dealing with, I'm mean, it isn't a child's toy." Ratchet the last part with a nervous laugh

After a minute or two Raf looked up from his computer and turned his gaze to Ratchet. "Try it now." He said

Ratchet rolled his eyes and faced the computer. When he tried again the X's turned into green checks, showing everything was working properly. His eyes were wide with shock and surprise.

"Nice one." Miwa said to Raf. He smiled at her and the two fist bumped.

_**:**_** Ratchet! Open a groundbridge. Now! **_**: **_Miwa recognized that voice. It was Optimus! Everyone ran to the railing and watched as the vortex opened to let in the four Autobots, which was followed by burst of blue flame from and explosion. But it quickly disappeared at the groundbridge was shut down.

"Cutting it a bit close. What about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked

They were all silent and each of them had a solemn look on their face. Which could only mean that Cliffjumper wasn't with them anymore.

Miko then decided to jump in at the last second. "Was that an explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?"

Arcee had had enough, and turned to Miko with an extremely irritated look on her face. Miwa was actually afraid for what was gonna happen next. "Look-" she stared with a harsh tone.

"Hey Miko, what'da ya say we… go see what the 'bots hide in their sock drawers?" Jack asked as he began to push her away.

"Seriously?" She replied with a deadpan look on her face.

Optimus turned to Arcee "Arcee, what did you see?" he questioned

Arcee hung her head and hugged herself shuddering at the memory of what she saw "Not Cliff. At least, not anymore. He was mutated… butchered… like something from the con experiments during the war."

She suddenly began to sway and lost her footing for a minute. Bumblebee caught her with a concerned look in his eyes.

"**Are you alright?" **He asked

"I'm fine… just… dizzy." She said holding her head

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko questioned

"Robots with Emotions." Raf added

"Robots that feel pain." Miwa said to her self

"Robots… who can die…"Jack muttered

Arcee sat down while Ratchet ran a scanner over her. It began to flash red when went over her wrist. "What is this?" He questioned as he scrapped off the substance.

"Dunno. Cliff was covered with it. Leaking it."

"Mmm. Go take a decontamination bath. Now!" Ratchet ordered

During all of this, Jack flipped open his phone. "Uh… Optimus… I hate to bug, but… no bars." Jack said as Optimus walked over to them

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

"Well, if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked coming face to face with Jack

"Um, curfew." Jack said in a nervous tone "It's after 10 PM." Jack said slowly

"I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf added

"Me and Miko should be heading for home too. Right sis?" Miwa asked looking up at her sister.

"Yeah… I guess so." Miko said in disappointment with her arms crossed.

"Earth customs. I hadn't considered." Optimus rose to his full height "But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead." He called. Bulkhead then looked up to his leader. "Accompany Miko and Miwa home,"

"Awesome! Our host parents are gonna freak!" Miko yells and jumps with glee. Miwa did have a bright smile on her face.

"And maintain covert surveillance, in vehicle form." Optimus added

"Curb side duty, got it." Bulkhead agreed

"Aww," Miko moaned

"Bumblebee," 'Bee looked to his leader at the sound of his name "You'll watch over Rafael." Bumblebee looked over to him with kind eyes, and Raf returned them with a smile.

"Ratchet-"

"Busy." Ratchet said with out even looking at Optimus.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack."

Jack looked up at her as he scratched behind his head nervously.

"Oooh, still dizzy." Arcee said swaying a little

"Your fine. Says your physician." Ratchet intervenes, and Arcee's shoulder slumped a little bit.

They all transformed, Jack got on Arcee, Raf climbed into Bumblebee, and Miko and Miwa climbed into bulkhead. Miko got the front passenger seat, while Miwa sat behind her. The seatbelt came to life for a minute and clicked into place. Everyone soon drove out of base and onto the desert road. It began to get dark and the sky was soon littered with bright white stars.

As Bulkhead came to Miko and Miwa's house, he pulled up into the driveway and turned off his headlights so their host parents wouldn't see them. Miko hopped out, and was waiting for her sister. After three minutes of waiting she opened the door, to see her sister fast asleep. Miko smiled at her, and picked her up and out of the seat.

"She ok?" Bulkhead asked with a hint of concern

"Yeah, she falls asleep really easy, especially when we go for a drive with our host parents. It's just a habit of her's." Miko replied adjusting her sister. "Thanks for the lift, see ya tomorrow Bulkhead." Miko said as she walked into her house

"See ya tomorrow Miko." Bulkhead said before she got into the house

Miko sneaked into the house as quietly as possible. She would give her host parents in the morning. She went into Miwa's room and pulled the covers back and placed her down in bed and covered her back up. She grabbed one of favorite bears, which was the brown bear with a pink ribbon on its neck and placed it next to her. Miwa snuggled into the warmth of her bed and pulled her bear close to her. Miko smiled sweetly and rubbed her head, then moved a fringe out of her face.

"Sleep tight little sis." Miko whispered as she left her sister's room to let her sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this is the end of this chapter, remember to R&R, and also the more review I get, the faster I will update (at least until exams are over -_-')**


End file.
